Oops
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Wally West, Dick Grayson, and Roy Harper head out for the day but forget their money so they head back only to find a huge surprise… that isn’t pleasant. Warning, disturbing images.


**Title – Oops…**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Justice League… DC Comics do. **

**Summary – Wally West, Dick Grayson, and Roy Harper head out for the day but forget their money so they head back only to find a huge surprise… that isn't pleasant. **

**Rating – T**

**Author's Note – I wrote this after watching a banned commercial and I couldn't help it! **

"Get up fast feet!!" A voice shouted rather loudly… too loudly for the Speedster's liking. He groaned and rolled over so his head was buried beneath the blankets. Wally West hated waking prematurely and whoever's foot was currently shoving into his hip bone was going to pay.

"What?!" Wally cried sitting up abruptly, he was seeing red.

"Oh hey nice of you to wake up." Roy Harper, or Speedy which they knew him by when they were in their alter ego personas.

"Wally did you forget today is the day we head out to the beach?" Dick asked leaning against his desk sneering at the mess of dirty clothes and clutter scattered about the floor. Wally took notice of this and shoved his blankets off of his long legs and stood up pulling random jeans off of the floor and pulled them on.

"You know not all of us have a butler to clean up after ourselves." He muttered pulling his shirt over his rather toned chest for only being a thirteen year old.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Alfred doesn't clean up after me… at least not in my room anyways…"

"A huh."

"Wouldn't kill you to pick your chons up off of the floor." The leader of their Teen Titans group added pulling off a pair of boxers from the computer chair and swung them over to his hamper.

"So why are you staying with Barry and Iris again?" Roy asked sitting down on the safest part of Wally's bed.

"Mom is visiting grandma and… you know I won't stay alone with Dad." Wally laughed bitterly while roaming around for his sneakers.

Roy and Dick looked away knowing it was an awkward situation. Everyone knew Wally didn't get along with his dad, and his mother was rarely around or even paid attention to him. So he hung out with his Aunt and Uncle, almost all the time to the point where they just gave him his own room.

He sometimes felt like he was intruding but to Flash it was just easier to have his side kick near by. But sometimes they would send him away… mostly because; it was no secret that Barry and Iris wanted so badly for a baby of their own.

After Wally was finished pulling on random articles of clothing he set off to grab an already packed beach bag lying underneath a pile of towels and comic books.

Roy scrunched his nose at the bag of chips falling off of the pile and scattering to the floor. "Wow Wally, you're sick."

"Hahah yeah you are…" Dick added.

"You know my room is usually spotless but this past week I have been busy." Kid Flash pouted with his adorable flaming red hair tousled from sleep and intense, emerald green orbs. In nearly less then forty seconds Wally had zoomed around his room and the entire bedroom and had made the room sparkle.

"You know however many times you do that I will never get the shock out of my system." Roy blew out a breath of air at the now spotless room.

"Geez I bet Alfred wishes he had your speed haha." Dick joked looking at Wally.

"Yeah, Barry would kill me if I left the room like it was and just left." Wally slung his beach bag over his shoulder and walked towards his bedroom door leaving it open wide enough for the other two boys to head out. All three walked downstairs were Wally's Aunt Iris was dusting in the living room.

She stopped dusting the television and looked up at the three sprouting teens and smiled.

"Heading off boys?" She spoke softly. Her long red hair, identical to Wally's, was tied loosely at the ends showing off her waves nicely. If Wally didn't resemble his father so much, Roy and Dick would swear Iris was Wally's mother. Too bad she wasn't, Barry and Iris were always way more parental figures then his own.

"Would you like anything to eat? I made you guys that huge lunch box to take with you, but I also made snacks for right now." She smiled heading towards the kitchen and stopped at the door with her hands on her hips. Inside her husband with his super active metabolism sat eating a huge sandwich and chips. She shook her head, how she was able to feed two speedsters was beyond Dick and Roy.

"Oh hi honey, hey guys leaving now?" He asked with his mouth full.

Wally smirked and rushed over to the table quickly gobbling up what his aunt made. Dick and Roy politely nibbled on their portions humbly giving their thanks.

"So… you guys won't be back until late right?" Barry asked after swallowing a rather large mouthful of beef sandwich.

Wally nodded, "That's the plan."

Iris came swinging by, "Oh but not too late, just not too early." She had a strange smiled on her full lips that Wally was too busy eating to notice, but the protégé of Batman never failed to miss it.

Perhaps Wally was over staying his visit… But Barry and Iris always loved having Wally around…

"Alright well we will be heading out now. We're taking the bus all the out to Keystone Ocean." Wally explained standing up and swallowed the juice that was sitting in front of him.

His Uncle looked at him indignantly, "Hey! That was mine, you could have gotten your own." He frowned.

"Oh Barry, here." Iris said sighing as she placed the orange juice in front of him, "Sometimes I wonder who the child is."

Wally just shrugged and picked up the small lunch box filled with drinks and other goodies and walked towards the front door where Dick and Roy were already waiting for him.

Barry and Iris followed the three out and of course waved them off. Wally, Dick, and Roy turned around and gave on final wave goodbye towards the tall blonde man and petite red headed woman.

"Man I can't believe we actually have a day off!" Roy cried throwing his arms up and smiling rather wide, showing off all of his teeth.

Dick frowned, Wally noticed. It took a lot of coaxing, but they were finally able to coax the work-a-holic into one day of pleasure. The other Teen Titans agreed to watch over things and if worse comes to worse they would be on stand by and come back whenever needed.

"Man… wish I could just zoom there…" Wally muttered juggling box heavy items with each of his arms. Luckily, the teen was athletic and worked out quite frequently so it will take awhile for the teen to grow tired.

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Impatient." Roy teased rolling his eyes.

"Well, taking the bus really isn't that bad. Kind of fun, being normal for once." Wally agreed.

Roy and Dick had to nod at that, what Wally meant as normal was no super hero business. They could be regular teenagers for a day without worrying if so and so was going to break out of prison. Wally always struggled in school because of his fast metabolism and was always in trouble for eating in class, he also couldn't focus really well. Severe ADD, comes with his speed force. The school tried to put him on medication and his mother and father were all for it, until Wally told his Uncle Barry. He had a few words with his parents and grudgingly they agreed to not have their son pumped up on meds.

Roy and Dick were adopted by the richest men of Gotham and Star Cities. Their public trips were not ignored and constantly hassled by paparazzi. Here in Keystone City, usually everyone was either too angry to care or just plain busy to even pay attention to the rotating earth.

So in turn, yeah, it was good to just be normal for a day.

"Hey see that lady," Wally pointed over to a tall woman with deathly black high heals and a skin tight dress with her tied up black hair holding a poodle in her arms. She was talking to a pool cleaner whose tanned skin was shimmering with sweat and tight shorts should be worn by a male stripper and a tank top much too revealing to be realistic, "She is married to the man who works with Uncle Barry at the police station, but every chance she gets she'll talk with the neighbor hood helpers, like pool cleaners, plumbers, mail men, you name it. I've watched her, she'll talk for awhile flirting then bring them home back to her place, at least until her husband is about to arrive."

"Huh, crazy, wonder if he even suspects her cheating on him?" Roy asked looking the woman up and down, "All legs,"

"I don't know, I mean the guy is really nice and Uncle Barry really likes him, but what we see on the outside doesn't make the inside any prettier… at least that's what Uncle Barry tells me."

Roy and Dick nodded, also hearing similar things from their guardians.

"Oh! There is the bus stop!" Wally cheered happily reaching into his pocket to pull out some cash for the bus. His heart dropped in the pit of his stomach when he realized he left his money in his other jeans. Normally he'd just go with it and ask to bum off some money from the other two, but they were going out to eat after wards and Wally hated borrowing money from the two. They always leant it no questions asked, but Wally hated feeling like he was mooching off of his friends, they were loaded with cash and that is not why Wally loved hanging out with them.

"Um, guys… I forgot my cash in my pants back in my room." He quietly told the other two.

They turned to look at him inconspicuously, "Damn it Wally… didn't you do this last time?" Dick argued, looking irritated.

"No that was Roy!"

Dick looked to the brighter red head and frowned when he nodded, "Well you can just borrow money from me."

"No it will just take a second, ten minutes top." Before the other two could argue, the darker red head had already started his stroll back down the street towards his Uncle's house. Dick and Roy rolled their eyes and began walking back with their friend, true twenty minutes of their time wasn't going to ruin any schedules.

"I pulled on the wrong jeans this morning." He smiled sheepishly looking down at his not too tight jeans but fit perfectly against his growing hips and thighs. He was growing bigger and growing more muscles as each day grows it was getting harder and harder to support him so quickly. Luckily, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry got a huge tax write off from Wally. His parents never knew and they wanted to keep it that way since food and clothes were such a money drainer with the two speedsters.

"Well, I wouldn't mind letting you borrow some money Wally, really it's not a big deal."

"I know…" Wally started to walk a little slower, "It's just that, I'm sick of borrowing from people… I want to be able to defend for myself you know? Almost my whole life I have been mooching off of my aunt and uncle because my parents… are never there and I feel horrible because I know they are doing their best and love having me around but most of the times, I feel like an intruder."

They other two boys nodded, yeah they understood that. They could respect that also, it wasn't about borrowing money; it was about pride.

They made it to the familiar house and Wally set down his bags at the porch and high tailed it up through the door.

Wally was about to just run straight upstairs when he heard a strange noise from the living room. It was darker then usual, Aunt Iris usually had all of the blinds open making it very bright but now it was dark. Fearing something was wrong Wally curiously walked from the doorway threshold and into the narrow hallways that brought him straight into the living room.

A muffled voice was heard and a giggle. Even more mind boggling… Wally poked his head out through the hallways and looked straight ahead at the scene before him.

His eyes bulged out and he swore he blew a blood vessel in his brain that cut off all of his nerves rendering him from moving.

Aunt Iris was splayed out on all fours on top of the coffee table wearing only a purple thong. Her long red hair was thrown out over her right side so Wally could get a perfect view of her chest, which was covered in all whip cream, no visible parts. She would moan and laugh every time Uncle Barry would slap her …. Erm…. Bottom.

Dear god…. His Uncle was wearing a tiny red thong that barely covered his … man parts! He was laughing holding a can of whip ready to pour some onto her back but once in awhile he would slap his Aunt! Oh god! His eyes were bleeding!!

He was just about ready to high tail it out of there when, "There you are!" two voices spoke and stopped in mid sentence when they saw the scene unfolding before them.

"AHH!" Aunt Iris screamed and fell to the floor desperately trying to cover herself, hoping the whip cream stays on at least.

Uncle Barry just stood there in shock staring at Wally. Wally did the same and quickly turned around and rushed out, Dick and Roy did the same.

Once they were outside Wally turned to Dick, "Can I borrow that money still?"

Dick just laughed and nodded.

"Damn, your Aunt looks good Wally!" He just got a pretty hard punch in the arm for that comment.

"We will never ever speak of this moment ever again." His voice was rather low, which was rare so the other two super heroes nodded silently trying to contain their laughter.

After shaking off those mortifying thoughts they were on their way towards the bus station that would take them to the beach and away from Wally's … sex fiend Aunt and Uncle.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Um…. What just happened?" The red head asked as she picked herself up off the floor to stand next to her husband.

He was trying not to laugh from embarrassment, "I believe we got caught…"

"Poor Wally! He is probably devastated!" She cried wiping some whip cream off of her cheeks.

"Ah, he'll be alright. I'll have a talk with him…"

"Barry I thought you locked the front door!" She scolded rounding on him.

"I…" Well he thought he did…. He must have rushed too fast from his apparent excitement that just clumsily rushed over the door and went straight back to Iris who was laying on the coffee table with her legs spread and only a thin article of clothing blocking him from heaven, but at least she was topless, "Oops…"

"Barry!"

"Relax, no more interruptions now!" The speedster quickly rounded his wife up and laid her down on the coffee table licking up all of the whip cream covering her chest, instantly smoldering up any lingering negative thoughts.

_**This story is written for all to those who have caught your parents doing something naughty and the mortifying thoughts that follow with it. It is just a place you never want to visit hahah trust me! So laugh hard and review about all of your funny stories. I would love to hear if they aren't too private ;)**_


End file.
